tobi's magical cake story
by white-winter-wolf
Summary: Your name is Tobi and you have the power in this story to choose what adventure you go on rated T
1. intro

**Hi me winter I was really bord and stuff…you choose what you wan to do for this story**

**These are REALLY sort chapters so there will be a lot of like chapters**

**---**

Your name is Tobi as you choose what adventure you go on. Its deidara-sempai's birthday tomorrow and you planed to surprise him by getting up early and baking him a cake. You've made thousands of cakes for zetsu-san before but never for your new partner and you don't now what sempai's favourite cake is…but hey that's not going to get you down is it so roll up your sleeves and get ready for your epic baking adventure. Lets get started

**Tobi's cake story**

A cake adventure from our favourite good boy

**TOBI**

BE CAREFUL!!!!!

Choose your own baking adventure!!

Tomorrow has arrived! Your alarm goes off but you feel sleepy and annoyed for some reason…

if you can't be bothered to get up and make a cake go to 2 what has deidara-sempai ever don to you?

or you get up like a good boy and go to the kitchen go to 3

OR you wake deidara-sempai up for some reason go to 4


	2. 2

**You've chosen 2**

You're not a good boy shame on you your baking a cake not trouble! Go back to were you came and choose properly

You bad boy!


	3. 3

**You've chosen 3**

Congratulations! You're a good boy

you go in to the kitchen to see the Akatsuki leader reading the paper for some reason the leader always wakes up really early to read the paper of talk to him self…anyway you try and find the cook book you reach up in to the top shelf. But you can't seem to find it then you see leader-sama reading the paper

you ask leader-sama for help go to7

If you don't care about the cake go to8

Or look in the fridge 9


	4. 4

**You've chosen 4**

"Wake up deidara-sempai!!" you say "happy birthday!"

"Shut the Hell up! un" deidara yelled as he threw his pillow at you

"but sempai!" you say " tobi is going to make you a-" deidara lifts you up and throws you out the window to bad the akatuki hideout is two stories high…

If you clap and fly like a chicken go to 5

If you yell for one of the Akatsuki members go to 6


	5. 5

**You've chosen 5**

Since your so stupid you start clapping and chicken flapping since that doesn't work you try and think of another idea you see itachi walking around the building you try and wave but itachi bumps into the wall and collapses dead but that's not the least of your troubles you splatter on the concrete floor, like they say you've been pancake'd

THE END


	6. 6

**You've chosen 6**

You yell for help but before you now it your eaten up by your best frind…or so you thought.

"Yum…pumpkins…" the white side said

"lets go eat more people" the lack side suggested

"lets go get kisame-san" the white side said again as the plant like person skiped of to find his next snack

Hope you're happy you killed your self and put kisame into danger

IT'S THE END OF YOU AND KISAME!!!


	7. 7

You've chosen 7

"leader-sama" you say to the reading leader "can you help tobi find the cook book?"

Then every thing went black, clouds started to form out side, thunder shock the sealing.

"NO TOBI!"

Well… that was a waist of time go to 3


	8. 8

**You've chosen 8**

You cant be bothered baking a cake for deidara-sempai he won't even like it so you commit suicide by putting your head in the microwave and poring water on it(don't try this at home). Three days later and the Akatsuki have a funeral in the back yard which is weird because the Akatsuki don't ever burry a dead cops in the back garden. Deidara gets drunk and blows up the entire universe which means that pein can't take over the world because of you!

THE END


	9. 9

**You've chosen 9**

You look in the fridge and find the cook book in the bottom right hand corner it must have been itachi since he was the last to cook grouse. You look in the cook book to see all the cake recipes you could ever think of. Then you start thinking what is deidara-sempai's favourite cake?

you choose the chocolate cake go to 10

you choose the musted cake 11

you choose the marble cake 12

You ask a member 13 or 16 there the same


	10. 10

**You've chosen 10**

**So you open the cook book:**

**Ingredients**

Two cups of self rais ng flour

Half a teaspoon of bicarbonate of soda

A quarter teaspoon of salt

Half a cup of coca

One cup of suger

125 grams of butter

1 cup of mik

1 teaspoon of vanilla essence

2 eggs

Blah…blah…blah who needs to read words when you're really smart and intelligent you go put a bar of zetsu's chocolate, icing, paper plates, forks, candles and most importantly fire to put the candles on you think the idea's so good you start giggling…then laughing…then before you now it BAME! You start rolling on the floor. The Akatsuki members all wake up to see what was wrong. You throw the match and BOOM it hits the Akatsuki cretins and well the hide out gets on fire you're the only one trapped in the hide out you see two doors. A toilet door and an exit door you only have time to pick one

Your birthday is on January-June go to 14

Or your birthday is on August-December go to 15


	11. 11

You have chosen 11

You look in the fridge…nope no musted there's no musted in sight "well tobi has to go buy the-" you start to say before you're interrupted by kakuzu-san

"BUY? Did you say buy?" kakuzu said crazily

You say yes go to 17

You say no go to 18


	12. 12

You've chosen 12

You get all the Ingredients for the marble cake but instead of backing powder you put in gun powder, salt instead of sugar and what's worse since you were so stupid to choose marble cake you put marbles in the mixture

---

"You made this for me un?" deidara asks you

"Yep" you say happily "tobi made it all by him self!"

"**IT TASTES HORRIBLE UN!!!!!!!!!"**

You out the window to bad the Akatsuki hideout is two stories high…

If you clap and fly like a chicken go to 5

If you yell for one of the Akatsuki members go to 6


	13. 13

You chose 13

"sasori-san?" you ask the grave of sasori "what is deidara-sempai's favourite cake?"

"Is that all you ask fool?!" an angry voice said "hmmm…I think he likes mustard the best"

"Thanks sasori-san" you say politely as you run in the house

Go to 11


	14. 14

**You have chosen 14**

You run in to the exit door but as you go in there's a group of people

"ok starts in 5…4…3…2…"

"ok! Were back" says a lady "welcome back to Opra!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you find out that these are re-runs of opra and your staring in EVERY one of them good luck

THE END


	15. 15

You have chosen 15

You head in to the toilets as you yank open the door you find your self falling….what will you do?

If you clap and fly like a chicken go to 5

If you yell for one of the Akatsuki members go to 6


	16. 16

You have chosen 16

Ho you end up asking sasori…at his grave "oh sasori-san" you pray "what is deidara-sempai's favourite cake flavour?"

"IS THAT ALL YOUR GOING TO ASK ME FOOL" a voice echoed "he likes musted cake"

"Thanks sasori-san!" you thank as you run back in side

Go to 11


	17. 17

You have chosen 17

"Yes" you say without any fear "tobi thinks he is"

"Why I outta-" kakuzu grabbed tobi's neck and started strangling it with his string thingies

"Nice dental floss" you say cheekily then you see some thing strange. Kakuzu-san's face is turning as bright as itachi-san's sharingan

"ASDYUIFDSDFGHJHFDXCFVBHNJHGFDFGHGFDFGH" bubbles forming in his mouth. Oh oh, you ran out of air bye for now

THE END


	18. 18

You have chosen 18

You swallow your good boy pride and tell kakuzu you have no idea what he's talking about and blame it on the television. You sneak out wile kakuzu's strangling the television with his dental floss.

---

You arrive at the store and find the musted section (well…it could happen). Two bottles catch you're eyes the only yellow bottles in the food aisle. They both look the same but you see a little difference

you choose the one that says ketchup 19

You choose the one that says mustard 20


	19. 19

You have chosen 19

You pick up the one that says ketchup and go to the casher he says that this isn't ketchup. he tells you that in Mexico (or something) mustard is called ketchup

So you run home and look for the ingredients. You mix it up with the blender, wile you're waiting hidan comes up looking for some thing. "What are you looking for hidan-san" you ask

(there's going to be swearing) "None of you're fuckin bees asses you pumpkin" hidan was sleep walking and sleep talking so you have to help hidan find whatever he was looking for. You smell some thing burning and you realize that the cake was all burned. You try and scrape the burnt bit of. Then you get some icing and spred it on the cake. Now all you need is decorations. You figured that konans paper cranes are pretty and you steel some from konans room. Then you figured that you should make them all clay like since deidara likes clay. But then you think should you use real clay or fake clay

you choose real clay 21

you get some mouldy cream cheese 22


	20. 20

You have chosen 20

You choose the one that says mustard but when you hold it it starts shaking. You don't notice it and walk of to find the casher. Since you're tobi and REALLY stupid you get lost. You have a little vision in you head:

Head vision thing

"Tobi did you make this cake for me?" deidara asked

"of corse tobi did" you say "tobi is a good boy"

"you may be tobi…you may be…"

Fin

You start crying in you're mask. Then the mustard got up and started talking

"Hey you! Stop crying!" he/she said you don't stop "I'm fed up with people like you! You're not a good boy" as the mustard said that you were hurt and angry

"You called me a non good boy…" you say "mustard-san will pay"

"hey tobi what are you doing?" a blue man asked from the other side of the ail. You run up to him and give him a hug then you snatch his samehada

"SAMEHADA!!!" kisame said sadly like he was gonna cry. Tobi ran to the mustard and sliced the mustard in two but then the samehada looked angry (no eyes but who cares) spikes ran up from the handle.

Tobi badly damagedwent to the hospital


	21. 21

You have chosen 21

You sneak into deidara-sempai's room looking for the clay. You see his bag of explosive C4 clay. You run out of deidara-sempai's room and spred the clay on top of the cake. Deidara-sempai comes out looking angry "Who stole my clay un?"

go to 23


	22. 22

You have chosen 22

You open the fridge to find a bowl fool of mouldy cheese. You take some and spred it on the crane. Now it looks like a clay crane "yay" you say out loud. But something's missing, you think for a long time and then you see sasori's old puppet box and open it. Two puppets catch your eyes.

you choose the one that looks like deidara sempai 24

you choose the one that looks like a dinosaur 25


	23. 23

You have chosen 23

Then he sees the cake "tobi stay there" deidara-sempai ordered as he ran out side with the other Akatsuki people. You wonder why the went out side "maybe they have a surprise party for-" BOOM you explode into a million peaces. The Akatsuki have a party later and you weren't invited. Some friends they are.

THE END


	24. 24

You have chosen 24

You take the puppet and stick it in the cake.

Deidara-sempai wakes up and goes into the kitchen

go to 23


	25. 25

You have chosen 25

You take the dinosaur puppet and stick it in the cake

Deidara-sempai wakes up and goes into the kitchen

Go to 26


	26. 26

You have chosen 26

"Did you make this for me?" deidara-sempai asked

"Tobi did!" you say happily

"How did you know I liked dinosaurs?" he said with tears in his eyes. Soon every one went out to see what the crying was about.

---

"wow tobi this cake is real nice" leader-sama said praising you "you diserve some cake"

"no thank you" you say as the cake disappeared

"Zetsu!" leader-sama yelled "we haven't even ate a crumb of the cake!"

"Sorry" zetsu said sadly as he fell on the floor

"Zetsu!" every one went over to the dead plant

Then you start thinking the icing you put in it was rat poison! "Tobi killed Zetsu-san!" you say crying. Then every on falls on the floor dead. Well it could have been worse at least your not dead. Then the Anbu come with bazookas and machine guns. Or so you thought…

THE END


End file.
